


Jealous

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Jealous

You’ve just thrown the trash from your lunch away when a piece of paper flies through the air and attaches itself to your chest. You grab it, confused, when you hear those glass-cut British syllables give a shout.

“Oi! So sorry – would you mind grabbing that for me, darling?”

You giggle as you see Tom Hiddleston, in full Loki gear, grasping at a number of papers he’s just dropped.

“Just got these – a few updates to the script – there’s just one more behind you, would you mind grabbing it before it takes flight?”

You lean over and reach for the paper, but the breeze blows it just out of reach, so you find yourself stumbling along after it until it finally stops under a table. You clutch the papers to you and scurry back to Tom, who’s finally got all of the sheets in hand and is trying to organize them.

“Thanks, gorgeous.” Tom stares at you, licking his lips. _God, why does everything he do seem sexy?_ “I’m so sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name.”

You tell him, and he grins.

“Have you been working with Joss’s team long?”

You nod. “A few years now. I’m lucky enough to be one of the people they call pretty steadily.”

“Any Marvel movies before?”

“I worked on the Captain America film.”

“Ah. That one was great. Evans is perfect, isn’t he?”

You nod, suppressing a smirk.

“And Hayley’s a friend as well. Such a sweetheart. She tells me they’re working on possibly expanding her character in the future.”

“Well, I’d love to see that,” you reply. “Peggy Carter’s a great character, and I agree – based on my experience, Hayley’s wonderful. She deserves a good vehicle.”

“Right. Yeah.” His eyes twinkle. “Well, thanks again for rescuing my script, darling. I’d better get back to work. See you around, hopefully.” Tom winks at you as he heads back to the set, and you can’t suppress the flush that diffuses over your face. You try not to stare as he swaggers away, the fabric of his Loki costume flapping slightly in the breeze.

“So, I… see you’re making friends with Hiddleston.” You jump at the voice behind you, then turn around with a grin. Chris Evans is standing there, hands in his pockets; he’s wearing a blue shirt and those fantastic Captain America pants, the ones that make his ass look like the Eighth Wonder of the World.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your tone, Cap?” You stand on tiptoe and plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“No! No, no…” He smiles at you for a moment, then his eyes flicker over your shoulder to Tom. “… yes.”

You snort. “Oh come on, Chris.”

“I’m sorry! I mean, I know you wouldn’t, it’s just… er… he’s such a flirt,” he finishes lamely.

“You’re afraid I’ll be taken in by the posh, silvertongued Brit?” You grin. “You think I’d choose him over Captain America? How dare you question my patriotism, sir.” You wrap your hands around the back of his neck and kiss him.

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead, make fun…”

“Well, Evans, I assure you, I will not be seduced by the well-hung British gentlemen.” You turn away to hide your smirk.

“ _Well-hung_? How do you – ”

“We should get back to the set,” you say, walking away.

He sprints to catch up with you. “ _Well-hung_?”

You laugh. “Oh, God, Chris, come on. I saw the unretouched footage from _Thor_. It’s hard to miss that bulge. And the tight pants he wears?” You give a low whistle.

“Well, I… I hadn’t noticed,” he muttered.

“You’re a straight male. Unless you make it a habit to check out other men’s packages, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

He gets quiet for a minute, then laughs. “I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are,” you respond. “Now get that absolutely breathtaking ass back to set.” You kiss him again and give his rear a little squeeze before parting ways.

A few hours later, shooting is done for the day and you’re finishing up the last of your tasks when you hear someone walk up behind you. You turn around and see Tom standing there; the makeup’s been rinsed off and the wig removed, and he looks at lot more relaxed, if a bit tired.

“Hey there, Tom. Good day today?”

“I’d say so, yeah. You?”

You nod. “It was! Productive.”

“Listen,” he says, stepping up a bit closer. “I was wondering if – er – that is, if you’re not busy – if you’d like to get a drink?”

You raise an eyebrow. “A drink? What, with the cast?”

“No, um – with me.”

Your jaw drops and you have to shake your head to snap yourself out of it. “Oh! Oh, Tom, I’m so sorry. I’m actually – er – I’m seeing someone… that is, I have plans.”

He actually blushes. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I had no idea – “

You shake your head. “No, no, you’re fine! Don’t even worry about it. You’re, you know… you’re really attractive and all, but… I’m actually kind of seeing Chris. Evans.” Now you’re blushing.

“Oh!” He gives an embarrassed smile. “Oh dear Lord. I feel like an utter ass.”

“Don’t! It’s not – that is – we don’t make a big deal of it. It’s not, you know… common knowledge.” You shrug.

At that moment Chris appears behind Tom and claps a big arm around his shoulders. “How you doing, buddy?”

For a brief moment, Tom looks the tiniest bit nervous; then, they both start laughing. “I’m fine – I just – I have to say, you have marvelous taste in women, mate.”

Chris looks at you, a hint of pride in his eyes. “I like to think so.” Without warning, he releases Tom, crosses to you, picks you up and kisses you like he hasn’t seen you in weeks. You dig your nails into his back and wrap your legs around him as you melt into the kiss.

Tom laughs. “All right, all right. No need to get territorial, Evans.”

Chris breaks the kiss but doesn’t release you. “Territorial? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Tom.” His hands squeeze your ass possessively and he gives his hips a little thrust.

Tom snorts. “Oh my God. I’ll leave you two alone then, shall I?” He winks at you. “You’re in good hands, love…”

“See you tomorrow, buddy!” Chris calls after Tom’s retreating figure.

“All right, you’ve made your point… you can put me down now, you idiot,” you say, giggling.

“Nope. We’re going to my trailer.”

You whine. “Chris, I want to go _home_.”

“Oh, no way.” He leans in to whisper in your ear. “ _My trailer’s right near Hiddleston’s. I want him to see it rock while I fuck you_.” He gives you a dirty wink and then hoists you over his shoulder. You squeal as he carries you; a few people are looking but you’re honestly beyond caring, since the feel of his ridiculously strong arm coupled with that intense kiss earlier already has you aroused.

He unlocks the door and kicks it shut behind him, then lays you down on the narrow couch before toeing off his shoes and socks.

You unbutton your blouse and shimmy out of your jeans, and a small whimper escapes his lips at the sight of your black lace bra and panties.

“God, I love those,” he mutters, stripping out of his own clothes. He pushes his boxer briefs down and his cock springs free, hard and veiny.

“Mmmm. And I love _that_ ,” you murmur as he stretches himself over you. He closes his eyes as he kisses you deeply, and you give yourself over to the sensations; Chris is a generous, tender lover, and his kisses take your breath away. He rocks against you slowly, and as his tongue entangles with yours you feel his fingers slip inside your panties and down to your labia. He strokes you, gauging your arousal as his kisses grow more urgent.

“You’re already wet,” he whispers into your ear before kissing down your neck. You shiver with pleasure and feel a fresh wave of arousal flood your core. “Oh. And you _really_ like that, don’t you?”

“Oh God… Chris… don’t stop…”

“Not until you lose your mind, babe, I promise,” he replies, sucking on that one spot on your neck that drives you absolutely wild. His fingers still play within your slick folds, drawing your wetness up to circle and press your clit, and your back arches beneath his solid frame. You shiver uncontrollably then cry out as he bites down on your shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Chris… please… I need you inside me,” you gasp.

“Keep talking, baby… tell me how much you need it…”

You manage a smile; somewhere in the back of your mind these words make you realize how jealous he really was. You reach down and grip his shaft, giving it a few firm strokes. “Fuck me, baby… fuck me with your great big cock… you know how much I love it when you fuck me…”

He kisses you again, grunting into your mouth. “You do, don’t you… you love it…” He covers your hand with his own, pushes your panties aside, and maneuvers so his tip is pressing just against your entrance.

“I’m yours, Chris, I’m yours,” you gasp as you feel his precum drip onto you. “Fuck me, baby, I love you… I love the way you fuck me… there’s no one else…”

He presses into you and you both emit loud groans of pleasure as your walls grip him, pulling him deep inside of you.

“Oh _shit_ , oh my God!” he cries out. He slams his lips to yours again as he rolls his hips. You moan wantonly into his mouth as you flex your pelvic floor muscles around him, and he drops his head to your collarbone. “Oh my fuck, your pussy is so… fucking… perfect…”

“It’s all yours, Chris… I’m yours… all of me…”

“I love you… oh _God_ ,” he groans as he pulls back and surges forward again, setting a steady rhythm. You give a little gasp with each thrust as your eyes lock on his; his face is flushed and his blonde hair is damp from his exertion. His cock fills you up and stretches you, and you wrap your legs around him to pull him tighter to you.

Suddenly he pushes his arms underneath you and pulls you up; he sits back on his heels and continues thrusting up into you as you press your chest to his. He slips a hand down between you to press his thumb to your clit, and you wriggle against him, your body so responsive to his touch. You nip at his shoulder, your fingernails tracing lightly over his neck as he shudders in pleasure.

“Don’t stop, Chris, don’t stop, I’m close, I’m so close, baby, keep fucking me…”

“You’re all mine… yes… _yes_ … you feel so amazing, oh my God, I love you… I fucking love you... you’re so tight and wet and you’re… _mine_ …”

His fingers are expertly manipulating your clit and you climb higher and higher, feeling your body tighten in preparation for your orgasm. You start to bounce on top of him, animal instinct taking over as you both cry out in pleasure, his free arm wrapped tightly around your torso as the whole trailer creaks and rocks.

“Ah… _ah_ … Chris, I’m going to come, I’m going to – I’m – coming – _ah…_ ” The heat in your core explodes outwards and your body quakes around his cock as he continues to slam into you. He roars as he peaks, shoving as deep inside of you as he can, his cock twitching as he paints your inner walls white with his come.

You can feel your combined fluids seeping out of you as you both catch your breath; his arms encircle you tightly, still holding you close in a possessive embrace.

“Still jealous of Hiddleston?” you murmur, a satisfied giggle escaping your lips.

“Never again,” he replies, kissing you. Then he glances out the window at the trailer next to his. “In fact… I think it’s probably the other way around now.”

You roll your eyes. “Jealous idiot. Can we go home now?”

He laughs. “Yes.” You climb off him and start to clean yourself up. Then you feel him pull you back into another embrace, his arms enfolding you as he lowers his lips to your ear. “Thank you for loving me.”


End file.
